


Signals

by Altrog



Category: StarCraft
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-01-16 18:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12348201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altrog/pseuds/Altrog
Summary: Сборник однострочников по пейрингу





	1. How Did it Come to This

Здесь, на корабле у Королевы Клинков, ты буквально оказываешься внутри монстра. Кругом - живая плоть. Гнилостного, болезненного цвета. Люди в таких местах с ума сходят, кошмарами мучаются. 

Стуков не задумывается об этом почти, взглядом окидывая скругленные углы, да едва заметно вздрагивающий пол. Он мог бы сделать это место своим. Да, скорее всего смог бы. После всех экспериментов, которые он пережил, - не пережил, себе-то зачем врать, - ему хватило бы сил. 

Чуть больше насыщенной темноты. Чуть меньше звуков - Абатур с его бесконечными опытами уже сидит у Стукова в печенке. Под его руководством здесь появилось бы подобие порядка.

Он мог бы сделать всё это своим.

\- Я отомщу за Джима, даже если для этого мне придется уничтожить всех терран на своем пути, - Керриган смотрит прямо на него. С вызовом. С надеждой. 

А Стуков и не собирается спорить. Не с ее желанием убивать. Он отвечает ухмылкой усталой.

\- Как скажешь, Керриган. Но позволь предложить немного другую тактику... 

Если бы сам принадлежал себе, а не ей.


	2. Offering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU

Амун предлагал ему власть.

Стуков вышвыривал бога из своего сознания чуть скривившись. Какой прок от этой власти? Особенно старому военному.

Амун предлагал ему прошлое - любящую жену и детей, уважение сослуживцев и друга, который на этот раз не обманется предательством.

А Стукову даже грустно от того, что эти картинки чужие для него теперь. Статичные, выцветшие. Не интересные совсем. 

Амун предлагал ему исцеление и восхищение. Подсовывал мысли о том, что именем героя будут называть детей по всей вселенной. 

Алексей Стуков отмахивался, как от надоедливой мухи. Помнит такие же обещания. И что из этого вышло.

Амун предлагал ему смирение. Принятие себя и своего положения, - пешка дошедшая до противоположного края поля, - и жизнь без сожалений. 

На это Стуков ощетинивается, закрываясь от посягательства на свои мысли. И долго потом любой компании избегает. 

Амун предлагает ему смерть Джима Рейнора.

Стуков медлит, чувствуя себя последним ублюдком.


	3. Human

Из всех, кто окружает её, Алексей Стуков единственный напоминает человека. Хотя бы внешне.

Что иронично и смешно – считает он сам. 

Абатур до сих пор советует уничтожить его. Говорит, слишком опасно оставлять его рядом. Говорит, лучше разобрать на составляющие и улучшить собственных зергов. Говорит, зараженные не будут слушаться Королеву Клинков. 

Говорит, - всего один раз, - у Королевы не должно быть конкурентов. И верность Стукова - нелогична. 

\- Я знаю, кому могу доверять, - делится она со Стуковым позже. 

Он рассеянно смотрит на нее, оторвав взгляд от звездной карты. 

Тронутая изменением щека вся в прорехах. Кожа натянута, и когда он говорит хорошо видны острые зубы, десна и потемневший язык. 

\- Керриган, если ты что-то и знаешь, то только кому доверять нельзя ни в коем случае, - смеется он в ответ. 

Она улыбается одними глазами, скрещивает руки на груди. Не одергивает, не наказывает за подобное отношение, как сделала бы с любым другим подчиненным. 

Из всех, кто окружает её теперь, только с Алексеем Стуковым она вспоминает каково это - быть человеком. Пусть даже это обманчивое чувство.

Он догадывается об этом. И не знает, хочет ли, чтобы Керриган поняла, что ошибается.


	4. The forces of gravity

Керриган не задумывается, когда кладет ладонь на плечо Стукова, чтобы отодвинуть его в сторону. Ей не обязательно это делать - обычно зерги чувствую ее желания, и сами отступают с дороги. К Стукову в голову она залезть не может, поэтому не видит в этом ничего значительного. Необходимость, только и всего.

Жест из прошлого, когда физический контакт с другими не был еще такой редкостью. Не был чем-то запредельным, особенным. Интимным. 

Под пальцами - плотная шероховатая ткань. Ненормально горячая. На лице у Стукова - удивление. Нескрываемое даже, искреннее. 

\- Вот так лучше, - ладонь соскальзывает с его плеча почти сразу. И так же быстро он смаргивает растерянность. - Ты заслонил карту. Продолжай, я слушаю.

И он продолжает. Разворачивает голограмму звездного сектора, с яркими точками-армиями, отходит как можно дальше. Как будто отступает, почти прижимаясь теперь спиной к стене Левиафана.

Керриган слушает в пол уха, согласно кивая - ей повезло заполучить такого опытного стратега в свою армию. Но сейчас её больше мучает глупое любопытство.

Ей могло показаться. 

В самом деле, Стуков выглядит спокойным и собранным. Никаких поводов считать, что пару секунд назад его затрясло от простого прикосновения так, что она успела почувствовать, нет. 

А Керриган трет ладони друг об друга. И думает, что ей интересно будет проверить это еще раз. Просто, на всякий случай.


	5. Until The End

Стуков думает, что все просчитал. 

Такие как он, умеют видеть перспективы. Ему не нужны сиюминутные результаты. Не так уж это и сложно - ждать. 

Отношения Джима Рейнора и Сары Керриган не разрушить. И пытаться глупо, разве что из суицидальных побуждений. Да и не за чем.

У Стукова в этой войне есть могущественный союзник. Время. 

Сколько проживет Джим? Еще двадцать, тридцать лет? Может, пятьдесят. А затем время возьмет своё, и Керриган научится жить без него. 

Стуков думает, что если бы его спросили - он бы искренне ответил, что желает обоим счастья. Столько, сколько им уготовано. 

Стуков думает, что если и есть что-то, зачем ему будет существовать после окончания этой войны с богами - то чтобы ждать. 

Стуков думает, что его план не имеет слабых сторон.

Боги с ним не согласны.


	6. His Devotion

Загаре не слишком нравится этот измененный терран. Не похоже, чтобы его заботил Рой. Но, если Королева желает видеть его на корабле - спорить она не собирается.   
  
Да и времени на то, чтобы переживать о нем, у Матери стаи почти нет. Её дети, их стая, продолжает расти и множиться. А с ними и заботы.   
  
Она думает так ровно до того момента, пока случайно не слышит обрывок разговора террана и Королевы.   
  
  
_\- Ты дала ей слишком много свободы._  
  
_\- Мне не нужна безмозглая марионетка. Она стала лучше._  
  
_\- Если ослабеешь, будешь ранена - она убьет тебя. И займет твое место._  
  
_\- Для этого Загаре придется хорошо постараться. И научиться ходить на хитиновых каблуках._  
  
_\- Это не смешно, Керриган._  
  
  
Этот Стуков отчасти прав. Если Загара почувствует, что превзошла Королеву... Если будет уверенна, что Рой больше не нуждается в ней - именно так и поступит. Для зергов преданность - понятие относительное.   
  
Правда, Загара начинает понимать, что при таком сценарии, уничтожить придется не только Королеву Клинков, но и этого террана.   
  
И, как ни странно, теперь он нравится ей чуть больше.


	7. We Sink

Керриган смотрит на него с веселым вызовом. Так же, как на спаррингах. Только они не сражаются сейчас - всего лишь идут по коридору Левиафана, в эволюционный отсек. 

И сжимает пульсирующую лапу, когтями слегка впиваясь. Ждет реакции, щурится насмешливо. Чувствует, как мышцы движутся под пораженной кожей живыми змеями, как перестраивается плоть. Хитиновые пластинки у неё на позвоночнике чуть приподымаются - хорошо, что даже она это не замечает. 

А Стуков дышит ровно. Двигает плечом, будто сбросить прикосновение хочет, но обрывает движение. Неуклюже немного, рвано. И в лице не меняется - только заполненный чумным сиянием глаза, кажется, пол секунды быстро-быстро мечутся между ее лицом и его лапой. 

Затем поправляет правой рукой козырек адмиральской фуражки. И тут же прячет руку за спиной. 

Керриган за всем этим следит с такой жадностью, будто важную загадку решает. И улыбается. 

По хорошему, от такой улыбки надо бы бежать сломя голову. Но, кажется, уже поздно. И не только для него.


	8. I'm Already There

На зараженном "Александре" не так много развлечений. Темные коридоры наполнены едва слышным дыханием плоти, постепенно поглощающей металл. Только изредка откуда-то с нижних палуб доносится леденящий душу скрежет. Правда, в наличии у себя души Стуков сильно сомневается, поэтому не обращает на это никакого внимания. 

Ему здесь нравится. И это не очарование призраков прошлого - далекого и теперь уже почти чужого. Это скорее... правильно? У адмирала армии Королевы Клинков должен быть свой корабль. 

И этому адмирал иногда необходимо быть подальше от болезненно-фиолетового сияния. Как необходимо иногда выныривать на поверхность из темной, сковывающей движения и мысли холодной воды, чтобы глотнуть воздуха. Пока окончательно из сил не выбьешься, и не пойдешь ко дну. 

Пока, Стукову это удавалось. 

Хорошо помогло его любимое занятие. С капитанского мостика вид открывался куда лучше, чем из Левиафана. До сих пор работали системы навигации и наведения - поэтому Стуков мог часами смотреть на звезды, дальние и ближние. Глубокий черный, расцвеченный раскаленным белым, переливающимся голубым, жарким красным и желтым. Когда у тебя есть все время вселенной - не такая уж плохая идея, проводить его вот так. 

\- Знаешь, ты мог бы заниматься этим и на Левиафане.

Керриган тянет скучающим, недовольным тоном. Но стоит рядом и старается смотреть туда же, куда смотрит он. Нетерпеливо стучит носком в хитиновых пластинах, отбивая рваный ритм. Стуков хмуриться.

\- Знаю. Но Левиафан - твой корабль. И...

\- И там слишком много зергов, я помню, - перебивает его.

Он замолкает, не сводя взгляда с планетарной туманности, выведенной на главный экран. В полутьме капитанского мостика, изображение бросает теплые оранжевые блики на стены, тихо мигающие индикаторами приборы, и на двоих зараженных. 

\- Здесь я могу вспомнить Землю, - зачем-то признается он тоном будничным. Хотя, ему хочется сказать "попытаться вспомнить", но, наверное, не такое уж это важное уточнение. И позволяет себе посмотреть на Керриган. 

\- Ты не вернешься домой, Стуков, - будто в успокаивающем жесте, она прикасается ладонью к бугрящемуся искореженной плотью плечу. Только в голосе ни капли жалости или понимания. А тени на лице ложатся так, что у губ появляется жестокий излом. 

\- Конечно. Для меня там больше нет места.

\- Нет, ты не понял, - уверенно, без сомнения. Керриган поднимает на него взгляд, смотрит в упор. - Я не отпущу тебя.

Стукову хочется засмеяться. Но он только кивает, слушая Королеву Клинков, которая все еще не выпускает его лапу из своих рук. 

_Это не в твоих силах_ , хочет сказать он.

 _Это не твое решение_ , хочет сказать он.

 _И все-таки, я подчинюсь_ , думает он. 

Потому что, они оба были бессильны перед некоторыми вещами. А свои слабости лучше держать как можно ближе.

_Пока ты не придумаешь, как от них избавиться._


	9. Nothing Like the Rest

\- Изначальный зерг, хм?

\- Тот-кто-собирает. Изменяющийся. Так зовут Дехаку. 

Стуков смотрит с интересом. Дехака скалит пасть - пусть смотрит. Пусть будет ближе. 

Дехаке нравится эссенция тех, кто окружает Королеву. И инфицированный терран особенно интересен. 

Дехака ждет. 

\- Никогда не встречал таких тварей. 

\- Таких как ты - тоже мало. Редкость. 

В ответ терран скалится. Кажется, понимает, что зерг имеет ввиду. Достаточно умный. Хорошо приспособленный. 

\- То, что твоей стае не нужна псионная связь не значит, что их нельзя заразить. 

\- Терран угрожает? 

\- Информирует. Керриган понадобятся верные союзники, а не кучка дезертиров, если она хочет прорвать оборону Августграда.

Дехака понимает, когда ему угрожают. Он смотрит на Королеву Клинков, молча разглядывающую Корхалу. Не слышит. Игнорирует. 

\- Королева уже предупреждала Дехаку. Стоило предупредить и террана. Мы не часть Роя. Но поможем - пока нам нравится помогать. 

На это, Стуков не отвечает. Теряет интерес наверное. Подходит к Королеве и встает рядом. 

Дехака знает, что этот терран тоже не часть Роя. Сильный. Почти такой же сильный, как Королева Клинков. 

Дехаке интересно, зачем террану помогать Рою. Он не собирает эссенцию. Не пополняет свою стаю. Может, все-таки глупый? 

Глядя на то, как Стуков, кажется, бессознательно следует за Королевой, когда та идет сначала к Изше, затем снова замирает перед раззявленой пастью Левиафана, Дехака приходит к единственному возможному выводу.

Терран такой же, как зерги Роя. Слабый, зависимый. Королеве Клинков удалось обхитрить его. Приручить псионной связью, как она сделала с Загарой. 

Наверное, даже самые сильные из терран любят сковывать себя, думает Дехака.

Остается узнать, насколько это верно по отношению к самой Королеве.


	10. Little Talks

Стуков воюет на ее стороне не из страха. Не из каких-то скрытых, корыстных целей. Не из-за её сил. Ему, кажется, совершенно безразлично, что происходит вокруг. Он даже смерти уже не ищет. Все время тратит на планирование _её_ походов, на осуществление _её_ планов. 

Керриган иногда интересно – насколько бывший адмирал ОЗД смирился со своей новой жизнью? Она вспоминает пробуждение на Чаре. Ощущение зудящей пустоты там, где раньше постоянно роились мысли о правильности и допустимости ее поступков. Легкость. И почти незаметную грусть о чем-то, что у нее отняли. 

При первом удачном случае, она спрашивает его об этом. 

\- Знаешь, Керриган, - из-за акцента ее имя он скорее рычит, чем проговаривает. А может, это из-за того, что ему не нравится вопрос. - Смирение - выбор. Но не мой. 

Она вспоминает Тарсонис. И не замечает, как улыбка плавится в оскал. 

\- Ты слышала когда-нибудь выражение, - Стуков выдергивает ее из воспоминаний уже куда более спокойным голосом, - "Идущего, судьба ведет, а упиращегося волочет крючьями"? 

Медленно качая головой, Керриган встает слева от него. 

\- Нет, но расскажи мне. Расскажи, почему мне следует его запомнить.


End file.
